


Teach Me The Bases of Love

by petals (dean_colette)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Characters are over 18, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lance can't keep his hands off The Keith Booty (tm), M/M, Making Out, More like PWABOP, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Tags will be added, This is so self-indulgent let me live, Top Lance (Voltron), bases bases we're not talking about baseball here, porn with a bit of plot, soft klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_colette/pseuds/petals
Summary: "Fine. Let's get this over with." Closing his eyes, he waited for Lance to just kiss him.Honestly, Keith knew that if he really didn't want this, Lance wouldn't push him. Okay so maybe he was a bit- tiny inty bit- curious on all this kissing drama. And it wasn't like Lance was a bad choice for a first kiss. He most probably maintained the softness of his lips just like what he was doing to the rest of his skin.Soft and hot against his.Yeah, not a very bad choice.Lance teaches Keith how to kiss which leads to...more stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is 60% smut, 35% fluff, and 5% plot. Read at your own risk.  
> (EDIT: IGNORE ALL THE TUMBLR LINKS IN THEERE. I changed url. I'm [@s-h-a-r-p-shooter](https://s-h-a-r-p-shooter.tumblr.com/) now :3)

Truth to be told, Keith had no idea how he ended up in this situation with Lance McClain of all people.

He did remember mentioning that he had never kissed anyone and that it wasn't a big issue. Kissing was just smacking of skin anyway. How was it any different to other actions such as…clapping hands? Seriously. Who even started this concept that kissing was supposed to be romantic? And what if said person made clapping of foot romantic, did that mean they'd had to do it too? To show affection or what? It didn't make sense.

Then Lance, dramatic exaggerated Lance, just had to stare at him with wide eyes as if something was wrong with him after he said that. He remembered Lance telling that he was missing a lot and he needed to prove him wrong. That he needed to be taught the beauty of kissing.

Which lead them here. Sitting on Keith's bed, legs dangling over the edge, touching the ground. Lance was too close to him that their thighs were touching. He was wearing his stupid sleeping robe and it looked like his face had just been washed by…whatever it was that he was using. The other occupants of the castle were probably asleep now but here they were, staring at one another. One with determination, the other with confusion.

"Do we really need to do this?" Keith groaned.

"I can't believe you're living your life thinking kiss is just smacking of skin! We have to change that." Keith had never seen Lance this serious even on their trainings.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's get this over with." Closing his eyes, he waited for Lance to just kiss him.

Honestly, Keith knew that if he really didn't want this, Lance wouldn't push him. Okay so maybe he was a bit- tiny inty bit- curious on all this kissing drama. And it wasn't like Lance was a bad choice for a first kiss. He most probably maintained the softness of his lips just like what he was doing to the rest of his skin.

Soft and hot against his.

Yeah, not a very bad choice.

He felt the flicker on his forehead which made him open his eyes. Rubbing the spot, he scowled at Lance. "What was that for?"

"Keith Kogane, if we're doing this, we're doing it properly. You don't just close your eyes and wait for it to land on you. Nope!"

"Then what am I supposed to do, oh Mr. Kissing Expert?"

Lance clapped his hand. "I'm glad you asked!" He folded his legs on the bed and faced Keith, urging Keith to do the same. "Okay so here's how it is, dude. You don't just dive in. Nope! That's not how a gentleman works. You have to set the mood first." The last sentence was uttered in an exaggerated breathy tone that had Keith rolling his eyes. How many times would he roll his eyes tonight?

"So what now?"

"Well, I'm assuming that you have some kind of romantic involvement to the one you're going kiss, you gotta go slow."

Keith almost made a comment on how they didn't exactly had any romantic involvement but here they were, about to suck each other's face. "Just do it, Lance."

He wasn't expecting the hand that landed on top of his. Staring at it wide-eyed, he muttered, "Uhh…Lance?"

"Setting the mood." He raised their joint hands and kissed the back of Keith's palm. Then he was rubbing his thumb on it in gentle circles.

"Uh…"

Maybe this was affecting Keith more than it probably should. He removed his gloves (and boots) earlier and the feeling of soft fingers against his rough hand had his face heating up.

"There it is." The smugness on Lance's tone irked Keith.

"So what? You're gonna kiss my hand? I can do this myself. Thank you very much."

Lance didn't bother to answer him, instead, he entwined their fingers and pressed it on his thigh. His other hand raised and placed on the side of Keith's neck. His hand was cold against his skin that had Keith shivering. He willed himself to not look away from Lance.

It was proving to be difficult.

"I will lead in this kiss, okay?"

Keith dumbfoundedly nodded.

"If you'll lead, don't close your eyes as you lean in. Your partner will most probably close theirs and you don't want to accidentally kiss their nose now, would you?"

Lance was being extra sincere and serious in this, Keith almost wanted to laugh.

"Close your eyes. Actually no, make sure you're still seeing a little bit so you can see what I'm doing." Keith followed his instruction. His vision blurring but he could still see Lance. There was a light blush dusting his cheeks. Keith instinctually licked his lips. He didn't miss how Lance's gaze darted to it before resuming his explanation.

"First kisses, in terms of actions, are nothing to scream over. They're just light brushing and pushing of lips. However, I believe that first kisses should make you feel…things. Comfort, predominantly. So your partner would feel more comfortable with you enough to exhange more kisses."

"Are kisses really this complicated or is it just you?"

"Shhh. I'm a romantic guy."

The hand on his neck rose and cupped his jaw. A thumb started rubbing his lower lip, making his breaths grow heavier, lips parting. Lance clicked his tongue.

"Dry as a desert. Seriously, Keith? I'll give you a lip balm after this."

"Will you fucking kiss me or what?"

"Patience, dear. Patience."

Lance stopped rubbing his lip and settled the finger on his cheek. His fingers caressing the side of Keith's neck, goosebumps running from his spine to his arms.

"I'm leaning in."

"Good."

Lance was getting closer but he stopped when he was a breath away from Keith's lips. "For more drama, take a halt like this. You can speak in soft breaths so your partner would feel you breath against their lips. That would absolutely drive them crazy."

Hell fucking yeah. Of course it would. And Lance was doing it to Keith and he was seconds from yanking his head to crash their lips together.

Why were they doing this again? Keith wasn't sure anymore.

And then Lance leaned in.

And brushed his lips against his. Pressing a little bit harder and pulling away before Keith had the time to respond.

Leaning back and withdrawing his hands from Keith, Lance smiled. But Keith noticed the above normal rise of his chest. This affected him more than Keith thought, huh?

He opened his eyes and brought a hand to his lips. Running his finger across it, he regarded Lance with a questioning look. "That's it?" His own voice was ragged to his own ears.

Lance's lips…were soft and smooth.

Maybe he was getting the whole craze in this kissing thing.

"'That's it?' Keith, dear, we haven't even started yet."

This time, Lance wrapped one arm around his waist to pull him closer. In instinct, Keith gripped Lance's biceps. He had a moment to appreciate that Lance was getting more muscular than before.

He was already pretty before, but now, he was getting hotter.

Lance's other hand tilted his chin so his lips were near Lance's. "I'm going to push my lips more against yours. I'll go slow and easy and try to keep up, Mullet."

Lance didn't wait for Keith's answer as he placed small pecks on his lips, coaxing him to respond. When he did, Lance whispered against his lips, "A bit awkward, but you're learning. Press harder."

Oh jesus fuck. If that didn't have Keith's stomach somersaulting.

Following Lance's instruction, Keith pushed his lips harder against Lance's, feeling its supple and softness against his rough ones. Fuck. Was Lance liking this? Or was Keith too unappealing for him to enjoy? He was so going to accept that lip balm Lance was offering.

But every doubt Keith had went flying out of the window when Lance drew a shaky sigh to his lips. Keith's eyes opened (when had he closed them?) and saw Lance so close to him. He could count his eyelashes through this distance.

Feeling his lack of response, Lance's eyes opened.

Dark blue filling Keith's vision, darker shade than Keith knew.

Lance's upper lip was pressed against Keith's lower lip and Keith watched as his eyes fell shut…

And he sucked Keith's lip to his mouth.

Keith's eyes shut close as his mouth opened, broken moans coming out from it. His hands gripping Lance's arms tighter.

Then Lance pulled away.

Keith tried to move far away from Lance that he fell from the bed, covering his mouth with his hand, staring up at Lance with wide eyes. His face was burning and his chest was hot.

"I…I wasn't expecting that much reaction from that. Can't say I'm disappointed though." The last sentence was whispered that Keith almost didn't hear it. But he did. And it had his heart drumming in his chest.

He ignored the hand Lance offered and sat on the bed, this time, in a reasonable distance from Lance.

Only their breathing could be heard in the room and when Lance spoke, Keith almost jumped from surprise. "Uh, I think that's it? The other stuff would go instinctual and you're good at that right? Raw instinct?"

Keith scowled. Lance was about to stand up when Keith's hand held his wrist. The man looked at him in question but Keith only answered by crawling towards him. Watching as Lance's cheeks darkened, lips parting, Keith leaned in and dropped a lingering kiss on Lance. Pulling away, he was so close that their noses were brushing. "This teaching me how to kiss is a bullshit excuse anyway. Just kiss me, coward."

He tangled one hand to Lance's hair, scratching his scalp. Lance's breath hitched. The hand holding Lance's wrist trailed to his arms and settled on his shoulder. Keith was supporting his weight on his knees.

"I…I have…have no idea what you're talking about. I genuinely want to teach you."

Keith dropped another kiss to Lance. Damn, where did this confidence come from? Not that he was complaining, of course. Seeing Lance get flustered over him was so rewarding.

With his eyes half-lidded, he imitated Lance's earlier action by sucking his lower lip. The deep groan Lance released had him scratching his nails over his shirt. Which Lance seemed to like.

"Would you look at that? I'm such an amazing teacher you already know that move?" Lance said when they pulled away.

"Will you kiss me or do you still want to leave?"

Lance only looked at him for a moment before he cupped his jaw and sweep him on a kiss.

Keith was still adjusting from the sensation and movements of kissing. Lance put a hand on his hip and guided him until his knees were on Lance's sides, straddling him. Keith was breathing hard through his nose. And their mouths were still close! Fuck.

Lance's hand was tangled on his hair, the other on his back and dangerously close to his ass. Keith's arms were wrapped around his neck, finger gliding over the skin of his nape.

When Lance pulled away, Keith had no shame to admit that he chased for his lips until the man below him gently bumped their heads. "Patience."

"Fuck that."

Lance laughed and removed the hand from his hair. He held Keith's chin and rubbed below his lips. "Open your mouth for me?" It was said in such a sweet tone that had Keith flushing. "Just a bit." Keith parted his lips. "Good boy."

The compliment shouldn't have made him that hot but oh jesus fuck, it did. He whimpered- fucking whimpered, what the fuck was happening to him.

"Oh? You like that? Gotcha. Gotta remember that for later."

Keith half-heartedly glared at him. Lance just threw him a smirk. Then his eyes lowered on his lips. "Keep them parted."

Then he leaned in, draw his tongue out, and ran the muscle across his lower lip. Keith shuddered, eyes closing, hands gripping the material of Lance's robe. Fuck, how could that feel good?

Lance smirked -hot hot hot- and licked his own lips before bringing both hands to cup Keith's face and pressing kisses to his open mouth. Exchanging few open-mouthed kisses before Lance pulled him in and licked his mouth, coaxing him to open up. Which he did.

Lance licked his front teeth before diving deeper and meeting Keith's tongue. At the mere brushing of tongues, Keith inhaled sharply through his mouth that had Lance chuckling at him. His annoyance faded when Lance circled his tongue with his. Soft, wet muscles gliding against one another.

They were literally swapping spit this should be disgusting.

But it really wasn't. It felt good.

Hot.

Keith was burning.

Then a hand fell on his butt and squeezed it.

Keith gasped.

Lance pulled away.

"Was…was that too much?" he asked but despite his words, the hand didn't move from where it was.

Keith closed his eyes and leaned to the touch. "No-no…" God, it was so hot here. And Lance's touch felt good. Really good. Lance gripped tightened and Keith bit his lip. So good.

"Shit, Keith." He slammed their lips together.

It was sloppy and messy and an uncoordinated combination of tongue and teeth but it was amazing. And the hand on his butt was hot over his pants.

Keith hadn't noticed that Lance was moving him until his back touched the bedsheets. Lance pulled away. He opened his eyes and saw Lance hovering above him, eyes heavy and lips wet. Keith flushed when Lance licked his lips.

One of his leg was in between Keith's thigh and when Lance adjusted his position, he brushed the now apparent tent in his leggings. And Keith was fucking sensitive he closed his eyes, mouth opening to release half-inhale half-moan that echoed in the almost bare room.

"Oh god, you did not just do that…god…Keith…"

Keith's eyes opened as he brought both hands to cover his mouth. He refused to look at Lance, ashamed of the noise he just made. He had never heard himself like…that.

He didn't need to anyway. He was sure Lance was staring at him with wide eyes.

Keith moved his legs in an attempt to get out of this vulnerable position..

Then his knee nudged on something hard.

Lance dropped his head to Keith's shoulder as his mouth opened to draw in a shaky breath. "Keith…"

"Lance…get off." Keith tried to push Lance away by putting his arms on his shoulder, but stopped when Lance moaned. Keith hadn't noticed that his knee was still on Lance's crotch that his slightest movement had it sliding against the man on top of him.

Keith tried to look at Lance's face but he was buried in Keith's neck that he could only see his ears. He was breathing on Keith's neck that each blow had him shivering.

Hot.

His dick twitched.

_Abort abort abort mission. Fuck fuck fuck-_

Then Lance started rocking his hip against Keith's knee and every coherent thought he had come flying out of the window.

"Ke-,ahhh- ith…"

Oh fuck that.

With determination, Keith ground his knee against the bulge, basking in the moan that Lance just released.

His own cocked pulse.

A hand trailed from his chest, to his stomach…to the hem of his pants…before it fell on his erection. Oh my god, Lance was touching his dick. Over the pants! But still touching it!

"Lance…?"

"You like this?"

He waa palming his dick. Oh wow, that was good. A lot better than when he was doing it to himself. "Yeah…" he breathed out as a response.

And they stayed like that. Keith kneeing Lance's dick, Lance palming his.

It was good.

But he needed more.

"More…Lance…more-" He wasn't aware when he started chanting those words until Lance sat, wrapped Keith's legs around his waist and ground their erections over the material of their clothes.

Keith let out a silent scream. _Fuck_. Someone might hear them.

Lance was moaning above him. His eyes half-lidded but he refused to close them, like he wanted to memorize Keith's feature as he rut onto him.

That was hot.

Keith reached on Lance and grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him down. Lance understood what he wanted, quickly kissing Keith. Nipping and licking what he could reach.

The bed was rocking below them. The intensity of Lance's thrust and Keith's bucking up making creaking sounds on the bed. Keith was almost afraid it would break if he didn't know how strong the things in this castle were.

"Didn't know…I'd spend my night…dry humping you," Lance whispered in between kisses.

"Just shut up and enjoy this."

"Oh I am, Keith. I- fuck- I'm definitely enjoying- aghh- this."

Almost there. Keith was almost there. Just a little…something.

When Lance pulled from the kisses, Keith whined, Lance chuckled before peppering kisses to his jaw, to his neck.

Then Lance bit the side of his neck. Hard.

That was the something Keith needed.

His heels dug on Lance's back, and with a scream, he _came_. "Lance!"

He came.

In his pants.

Shit.

Lance wasn't far away from him and in one last thrust, he blew his load. "Kei-ith."

Lance's broken moan of his name would forever stay in his head.

He was so fucked. In more ways than one, probably in the future.

Lance laid beside him, the sound of their heavy breathing mingling in the air.

"Praise kink and bite kink? Damn, Keith."

Keith glared at Lance. Or at least, he tried to. He couldn't really do that to the person who just made him come so hard he saw stars, could he? "Shut up."

"Next time we do that, we do it naked. This is so friggin' uncomfortable. God, it's sticking to me."

And Keith would have agreed but his brain was stuck on one part.

"Next…time?" he asked, looking at his side to stare at Lance.

"I-I mean if you want to? Actually no that's dum-"

Before Lance could go on, Keith sat and straddled his hips. He grimaced upon feeling the stickyness in his pants.

He looked at Lance, face set in a serious expression. "Ye-yeah. I'd love that."

Lance gulped and Keith's gaze landed on his Adam's apple. He wanted to bite that.

Maybe later.

"No need to look so serious, Mullet. We're not fighting. Or are you into that- "

"Please shut up."

"Okay."

Lance was silent for a while before his face broke in a smirk. Trouble, it screamed trouble. His hands gripped Keith's ass as he thrust up.

Keith closed his eyes. He was already feeling Lance's hardening dick. How thirsty was he?

Then Lance spoke.

And maybe Keith was no better. Because heat spread his entire body at those six words.

"Hey Keith, wanna clean up together?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 had gone longer than what I was aiming for so I decided to cut it into half so now you guys will be having four chapters instead of three :D

"La-aahhh-nce!"

It was comical how Lance and Keith ended up like this. With Keith stubbornly saying that kisses were dumb, and Lance stubbornly wanting to prove him wrong. It was unexpected.

Or maybe it wasn't.

There had always been some kind of tension going on between them. Tension disguised by arguments and petty banters. And only did when Lance kiss him did he realize what that was.

Sexual tension.

Keith would've laughed from the cliché realization because seriously, that was so obvious and dumb. But he couldn't. Not when he was struggling to breathe while Lance's hot and wet mouth was biting on the skin where his shoulder and neck met, sucking and licking to reduce the pain. He would surely leave a mark.

Keith liked that.

Liked to be covered by marks made by Lance's talented mouth. Who would've thought that his mouth had more function than just talking big?

Lance licked a stripe on his neck to below his ear before biting his earlobe and sucking it to his mouth.

"A-ahh…" Keith would absolutely stab himself from the noises that he was making. They sounded so…needy. But Lance seemed to like them. Could feel Lance smiling against him, kissing his earlobe before sweeping him in an open-mouthed kiss. Were kisses really this good or was it just Lance? God, his mouth was addicting.

The loud sounds of kissing echoed in the shower room. If someone heard them, it'd be too easy to understand what was happening. Keith was propped on the sink, between his spread legs was Lance, hands on his hips. Keith's own hands were gripping Lance's shoulders, desperate for touch but unable to move because Lance's mouth was making him weak.

"Hmm!" Keith moaned when Lance sucked his tongue to his mouth, urging him to explore Lance's mouth. Tentatively, almost shy, he did. He was imitating what Lance did earlier and from the looks of it, Lance was loving it. Or he was taking pity on Keith and giving fake reactions to boost his confidence. Keith scowled through closed eyes. No, Lance wouldn't do that. He'd tell Keith what he was doing wrong and teach him how to do it properly.

Lance sighed on his mouth, his hands started rubbing up and down Keith's bare sides, causing a shiver to run through him.

His touch was hot.

It had taken a lot of willpower for them to pull away from one another so they can clean up. Upon Lance's insistence, they cleaned in different shower stalls.

Lance immediately attacked him once he was out, though. Quickly kissing his neck, grabbing him by his butt and thigh to propped him on the sink. He was only on his boxers and having Lance touch his bare skin was driving him crazy.

Lance was on a towel that reached his mid-thigh. It showed too much soft, brown skin that Keith wanted to lick. To suck. To mark.

But he could barely function from Lance touching and kissing him. Keith was lightheaded, each of his senses screamed Lance. "Lan-Lance…" he whispered as he pulled away.

"Hm?" Lance hummed, kissing Keith's jaw down to his neck. He was leaving marks, but Keith could easily hide them by his shirt. The thought, strangely enough, saddened him. He wanted people to see it! But like hell he'd say that to Lance.

He tangled his hand to Lance's hair and pulled his face away from his shoulder. Lance groaned, making Keith stopped. _Is Lance…?_ Keith pulled his hair again, scratching Lance's scalp. He watched as Lance closed his eyes and sigh. _Yep._

"I fucking knew you have something strange with hair. Like this, don't you?" Keith emphasized his words by pulling his hair. Lance only gave him a lazy grin. His lips were wet and swollen from kissing, cheeks flushed, eyes hooded. If Keith's breath was already ragged before, he was about to die from lack of oxygen now. How was Lance this hot?

"Maybe a bit, honey."

Keith pushed his face, Lance only laughed against his palm. "Don't you ever do that again. Pet names are dumb."

Lance's hand grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from his face. Staring straight at Keith, he kissed the center of his palm. "Honey."

A kiss to his wrist. "Sweetheart."

With each pet name, Lance's kisses rose to his arm. And Keith was about to combust. They were disgustingly bad but them coming from Lance's mouth was so…adorable.

"Munchkin… Sweetcheeks… Baby boy… Sugarbear… Boo… Cookie… Cupcake… Handsome… Muffin… Wookie…"

Lance reached the meat of his shoulder. He smirked at Keith before whispering, "Hot stuff." Then he sucked the skin, leaving a mark.

Keith closed his eyes and hissed at the sensation. "La-ance…"

"Shit. It's so hot when you say my name like that… Wanna fuck you." Lance peppered wet kisses on his neck. "That okay to you?"

Keith whimpered. "Okay… Now?" Fuck, he couldn't believe how easy he was submitting to Lance. Lance taking in charge was so so good. Something he didn't know he needed.

Lance chuckled, the vibration making Keith shiver. He was kissing his neck and fuck, the noises…

"Not now. We don't have proper stuff. But when we do, I'll take you slow. You like that?"

Lance rose and whispered directly on Keith's ear. He was puffing soft hot breaths to his ear and that was driving him crazy. Who would've thought that despite his piss poor attempt at flirting he was a…fucking god in bed? (Or in sink, but whatever.)

"Remember how we got in this position? Cause you said kissing is dumb." Lance laughed wickedly. "Look where we are now. Me between your legs, whispering dirty things to you. So, I'll start there. Gonna kiss those lips 'til they're swollen. Gonna kiss you so passionate you'd get a hard on just by kissing. Sounds familiar?"

"You…-aah- were the…same…"

"You're right. Can you blame me though? You were moaning against my mouth, grasping me tightly. Bet you didn't notice how you were rocking your hips even when you were still straddling me, huh?"

He did? Keith didn't remember.

Lance licked his earlobe before tracking kisses down, sucking below his collarbone…to his chest…then his mouth kissed his pink nipple. Keith jolted and cried out when his mouth closed around it and sucked. Hard.

Oh fuck that felt good. His toes curled from the pleasure that went straight to his groin. Why had he never played with his nipples while jerking off before?

"Even your nipples are cute. So pink and sensitive. And ah, you're so fucking responsive," Lance whispered as he pulled away, not before giving the button a light bite. Keith was starting to think it was Lance who had a bite kink.

Keith's hand found purchase on Lance's back, running his palm over him as Keith moaned. Lance did the same to his other nipple, sucking it to his mouth while his other hand played on the neglected one. Pinching and tweaking the button through his fingers. His other hand was gliding on his thigh, rising…rising, until it reached Keith's ass and knead the flesh through his boxers.

"I love your ass…" Lance muttered, kissing the area around his areola. "Fucking tight and soft. Wanna play with it all day. God you have no idea how often I stare at that."

"Yeah?" Keith breathed out. One reason, to entertain Lance. Another reason, well, he genuinely wanted to know.

"You wear freaking leggings, Keith. You leave so little to the imagination. And oh did I imagine you. Do you wanna know what I think?" Lance stood straight, shooting a lazy smirk at Keith. Ow, he looked so good…

Keith nodded.

"What was that? You gotta tell me, you know?"

Keith squeaked, "Yes…Tell me…"

Lance grinned at his embarrassment. "Always thought you're a shy type in bed."

Keith scowled. Shy?! Okay maybe he was a bit. But! He wasn't really exposed to this… _this_ , could anyone blame him? "Didn't think you actually know what to do despite your dumb attempt at flirting."

He didn't get the reaction he was expecting. But he wasn't complaining because Lance…was ugh, fucking sexy.

Lance pulled him by his butt until Keith was forced to jump from the sink. Lance kissed him, hands kneading his ass. Keith was struggling to keep up from the rough and desperate kissing, still trying to get accustomed to the feeling of soft but forceful lips moving against him. And Lance's hands weren't helping. Large hands grabbing his butt cheeks, roughly pushing and pulling to one another. He gasped when they snaked inside his underwear and touched his bare skin. "Lance-!"

Lance laughed against his mouth and without pulling away from the kiss and removing his hands on his butt, he pulled Keith in one of the shower stalls. The tiles were dry, telling him that neither of them used this earlier.

Lance was backing him up to the wall. The feeling of cold tiles had him shivering, but Lance warmed him up by rubbing his body against him. "Mmp-!" He was already so hard from Lance's teasing that the mere brushing their clothed erection had him moaning. He tried to buck his hips, desperate for friction, but Lance pulled away from the kiss and turned Keith around so he was facing the wall.

Hands curled into fists, arms supporting him, Keith tried to look over his shoulder but stopped when hot breaths ghosted over his nape. "Where were we? Oh yeah, I was about to tell you what I wanna do to your ass."

Keith leaned his forehead against the wall. Lance being teasing was frustratingly sexy. Lance ran his palms up and down his sides, snaking every now and then to his front to touch the hard muscles of his stomach. "You're so fucking toned."

"Trai-ah- ning."

Lance was kissing his back, sometimes sucking the skin. His hands were back on the hem of his boxers, leaning to Keith's ear to whisper, "Can I take it off?"

"Please…"

"Hm-fuck-kinda like you begging for me…Can you say that again Keith? You're so good. Responding so well."

The compliments caused him to shiver. He wanted- _needed_ \- Lance to tell him he was being good. "Ple-ase…Lance?"

He bit Keith's ear before saying, "As you say."

Then Lance shoved his boxers down. But he didn't take it off, instead, he let it on Keith's knees. His cock sprung free, twitching from the sudden cool air. His groan echoed in the shower room.

Lance stepped away. Keith could feel his heated gaze, traveling from his back and resting on his exposed ass.

"Fuck, your ass is better than I imagined."

Lance was silent for a while and Keith was about to look ever his shoulder when he felt the sting on his ass cheek. "La-Lance!"

Lance bit him.

On his ass.

And he liked it.

Lance chuckled before kissing his shoulder. "Sorry. Can't resist."

Then Lance's hands were back on his ass. Pinching and gripping him tightly. Pulling his cheeks apart and each time, his hole would clench from the air.

It felt good. Really good. He could barely hear Lance's words because of the rush of blood everywhere.

"Wanna bend you over. Push my dick against your ass. Grind against you. You'd like that, Keith? My hard cock against you soft ass?"

Keith whimpered and nodded. The mental image, god, he could come just from the mental image.

Then Lance pulled him by the hips and flushed his ass to his…dick. "A-ah-!"

"Fuck, it's so good even with this fucking towel." And he was thrusting to Keith. Sharp, fast thrust that had him opening his mouth and releasing noises that he had never heard from himself before.

"How are you this hot…why are you letting me touch you… Fuck, I can feel you clenching and I'm not even inside you yet…"

Keith reached to his back and pulled Lance's hips to him. "It's so good, Lance…touch me…"

Lance's answer was to wrap his hand around him. "Ahh!"

_Oh god oh god oh god Lance is touching my dick for the first time- Fuck fuck fuck his hand is warm and soft-!_

Keith just stood there…as Lance pounded behind him, hand pumping his hard cock. He felt like he needed to do something…to touch Lance…but he couldn't move.

He was going to pay him back later.

Lance's free hand cupped his jaw, turned his face to the side and sweep him in a searing kiss that made his toes curl.

"Come…Keith. Come…"

When Lance pumped in one particular pleasurable angle, Keith bit Lance's lower lip to stop the loud scream he was sure he would've made, and then he came.

He would've slumped on the tiles if Lance didn't pull him to his front by his waist.

"That good?"

Keith didn't answer. His heavy breathing and unfocused eyes were enough answer anyway.

Warm water suddenly drenched him. "Lance!"

"Gotta clean up your cum, sweetie."

But Lance was still thrusting behind him. He doubted he even noticed it. And now that his towel was wet, Keith could more feel the outline of his dick. And oh, was he big.

"I need to get you off…" Keith whispered, almost deliriously. He was still high from cumming. Heh. High from cumming.

"I can do it myself. You don't have to worry."

Keith scowled. Nope. Not happening.

He turned towards Lance (not before completely shoving his underwear off, it was getting uncomfortable). For a moment he admired how some of his hair strands were sticking to his face due to the water spraying them. He was beautiful.

Lance was stupid. It was Keith who should be asking why Lance was even letting him touch him.

He kissed Lance. Slow and deep. Before pulling away and bringing his hand to the towel. Slowly, he pulled it away and fling it somewhere.

Keith's eyes widened when he saw Lance's naked cock for the first time. His mind might have malfunctioned for a second.

Oh.

Ah.

Heh.

Wow.

Lance was so going to rip him into half once they officially fuck.

He must’ve had a dumb look on his face because he heard a bubbly laughter from Lance. "Are you gonna stare at it to get me off? That might work but it'll take a while and I really need to get off now. My dick hurts."

"Uhh…" What was he supposed to do again? His eyes never left Lance's junk. Hard and big and uhh fuck, that vein was hot. It looked heavy, and… it was twitching.

Keith's mouth watered.

How would it feel inside his mouth? Hot and heavy over his tongue. Throbbing as he sucked it inside deeper. The scent strong and musky. The head hitting the back of his throat as he _swallowed_ , because how else would that fit in his mouth? Keith was so going to choke.

And for some reasons, the thought of him choking on Lance's dick was fucking hot.

"I wanna suck your dick."

He didn't realize that he had said it out loud until Lance moaned and cursed. "Fuck, Mullet. You're killing me. Maybe someday, okay? A hand job is okay for now."

Lance didn't wait for his answer, instead, guided Keith's hand to his shaft. He hissed upon the contact, eyes closing as he backed against the wall. "Just…do it how you do it to yourself."

Wow.

Ahh…

Where was his so-called instinct when he needed it the most?

His grip on Lance's cock tightened and Lance seemed to like it. Groaning and moaning his name. "Ah, yeah- Keith. You're doing so well."

Keith's breath hitched as he started pumping his cock. It was a bit awkward in this angle but he could manage and in no time, Lance was a writhing mess. He leaned in to Lance, heart drumming as he watched his face morphed in pleasure, then kissed him on the lips. He would never get tired of kissing Lance.

Their tongues met and even when one pulled away, their tongues continued dancing on the air before Keith slammed their lips again. The pace of his hand was getting faster and from how it was twitching in his hand, Keith could tell Lance was near. His free hand rose and rubbed Lance's stomach. Dragging his nails over the muscles before tracing up to reach one brown erect nipple, circling the area with his finger.

Lance drew a satisfied sigh.

"Like that?" Keith whispered against his mouth.

"Hmm yeah…"

Lance's hips started bucking, meeting Keith's hand in desperate thrusts. The water making it easier but oh god, the noises… The kisses, Lance's grunts and groans, the squelching sound from his wet hand and Lance's wet cock…everything was so erotic. Not even the water could cover the sounds. The door to the shower room was closed, but the stall they were in was open. Someone could walk inside, hear the noises and see them. See Lance coming undone from Keith's hand. It was risky…

And the thought of someone aside from him seeing Lance like this sparked a sudden possessiveness in him. Keith growled. No. This Lance was for him only. Only for him to see, touch, taste, smell, hear. No one else was allowed to see him this way.

No one.

His Lance was too intoxicating to be shared.

"Come, Lance. Do it."

Lance only grunt, his hips thrusting faster. Keith nipped his lips, lower, to his chin, neck, kissed his Adam's apple before sucking the spot.

Lance's moan echoed as he came. "Keith-!"

Fuck.

Keith did it.

He made Lance come with his hand.

That felt so fucking good.

The water quickly washed the remnants of Lance's cum, something Keith pointed out in dismay. Lance's hand reached and turned off the water before wrapping his arms around Keith and pulling him in a lazy kiss. Their wet naked bodies sliding against one another. They were still kissing as they left the shower stall, leaving wet spots on the floor. Lance cornered Keith on the sink, tracing his spine with light touches of his finger.

Lance's other hand was already dangerously close to his ass.

And as much as Keith was enjoying Lance's tongue in his mouth, they needed to stop before they go for a round three.

Easier said than done.

"La-mmpp!" Lance captured him in a kiss and sucked his lip when he tried to pull away. "La-haah-ance!" he said against his mouth, bringing both hands to push him by his shoulder.

Lance whined as he was pushed. "Keith, baby, why?"

Feeling his face heat up from the pet name ( _Your hand was on his dick! Why are you getting embarrassed now?!_ ) Keith regarded him with a determined look. At least, that was he was aiming for. He hoped he looked intimidating despite his wet mess of a hair and obvious flush. "We need to rest." Oh wow, when was his voice that raspy?

Lance blinked at him, before smirking and pulling Keith to him, removing all distance they had. "Why? We're just kissing."

"We were only supposed to kiss tonight, too. Look where we are now."

He was expecting some kind of witty comeback, what he wasn't ready for though, was for Lance's eyes to widen and for his lips to pout.

"Do-do you regret it?"

Oh.

"What? Of course not. I'm just…tired and I want to sleep," Keith answered, placing a reassuring kiss on Lance's collarbone.

He felt Lance's sigh. "Okay, stay here. I'll get you a towel."

Lance was extra…careful and gentle to him. After wrapping a towel around himself, he resumed to dry Keith's body and hair. And Keith was just standing there, letting Lance take care of him.

It was nice. The attention was nice. Lance being loving felt nice.

Something warm blossomed in Keith's chest.

After wrapping a towel to him, Lance pulled Keith out of the shower room and to… "Hey, this isn't the direction to my room."

"I know, babe. We're sleeping to my room." Then he stopped to look at Keith. "That okay to you?"

Keith nodded, then they resumed walking. Once they reached Lance's room, he let go of Keith and rummaged in his closet. "Something you prefer to wear?"

Hm. Keith wouldn't mind sleeping naked, but oh well. "Your jacket."

"Uhh…what?" Keith almost laughed at his dumbfounded face.

"Jacket. I wanna wear your jacket." He didn't wait for Lance to process his word before he removed the towel, walked towards Lance, and grabbed the jacket and wore it.

It reached just below his ass, the arms were longer that he had to fold them. He zipped the jacket halfway so his chest was still showing.

"Good?" he asked Lance, who was looking at him with a blush on his face.

"Uh…fuck. You're cute. I want to knit you a sweater. Come here." He spread his arms and Keith walked towards it. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "So adorable. You're gonna kill me."

Keith was about to say something when he felt a hand squeezing his ass under the jacket. "Lance!"

"Sorry sorry. Can't resist." He squeezed it one more time before letting go of Keith. "Now go to the bed while I change, then we can cuddle. You'll be the lil' spoon."

Following Lance's instruction, he walked to the bed and went under the covers, watching as Lance change.

Uh-hmmm. Keith understood Lance's love for butt. He'd definitely give more attention to Lance's ass later. Come to think of it, he barely touched Lance tonight.

He had to make it up some time.

Dressed in pajama bottoms and tank top, Lance slid under the blanket beside Keith. Dropping a quick kiss on his lips, Lance turned him around and flushed his back to his front.

They were cuddling.

This night didn't turn the way Keith expected to but he wasn't going to complain. This was much better anyway.

"Sleep now, babe."

"Hm-hm."

Keith closed his eyes.

Lance's arm was wrapped around him. His chest rising in gentle breaths. His warmth emanating to Keith and his vanilla scent permeating his senses…

Somehow, this was more intimate than anything they had done tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3  
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://paladin-of-burritos.tumblr.com) Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever written a chapter then you realized that you didn't like what you wrote as you were proofreading it so you set it aside and made a new one? Yep, that's the reason why this was so late pfft.  
> I added another chapter uuuuuggggghhhh making it a total of five, oh well :D

“Kei- _shit-_ Keith, fuck, wa-wait a- _ah-_ sec,” Lance whispered as he gently tugged Keith’s hair to pull his face away from his neck. Keith licked his skin one last time before pulling away, though, his hand still remain in Lance’s shirt, tracing his stomach.

“Lance?” he asked, breathless. He slightly backed away from Lance so he wasn’t squishing the guy against the kitchen counter. _Did I hurt him?_

They were breathing heavily. Lance’s hands were on his hips...and now that Keith thought about it, they had only stayed there while his hands were wandering in Lance’s shirt and his mouth was moving over the expanse of his neck.

Weird.

“Maybe we should...stop for now?” At Lance’s words, Keith slowly withdrew his hands from his shirt.

“O-okay,” because what else could he say? It wasn’t like he’d force Lance, “can I ask why, though?”

He must be pouting again (God, it wasn’t intentional!) because Lance’s gaze softened as he glided his arms and wrapped them around his waist to pull him closer. Keith held back a moan, he was suddenly aware of the semi he was sporting just by kissing and touching Lance.

He was certain Lance was feeling it. His clothes weren’t exactly...erection-hiding material.

But he didn’t comment about it.

Huh.

Lance pecked Keith on the lips before resting his chin on his shoulder. “This area is open, you know? Anyone can just walk in on us.”

Yeah, Keith thought of that. But he didn’t expect that it was Lance who would say it especially after that...shower room incident.

“Also, we’re tired from a whole day of mission and kicking ass and gaining alliances? Don’t you wanna rest?”

 _No,_ Keith wanted to say, but he bit his tongue. It was okay. It was fine. If Lance didn’t want to, it wasn’t like Keith would force him.

Nevermind that this was the third time since two weeks ago, The Shower Incident™, that Lance had rejected his advances.

It was fine. Maybe Lance was just...tired.

“Okay,” Keith answered.

“Want me to escort you to your room?”

“Sure.”

\--

Lance was avoiding him.

Keith groaned as he pulled the blanket to his nose and curled on his side. The darkness of the room seemed to envelop him as he fixed his gaze on the wall.

Okay, so Lance wasn’t avoiding-avoiding him. They were still acting like how they were before The Shower Incident™, albeit this time, with more hugs and stolen kisses when no one was looking.  
They were okay. They were good. They were normal. As normal as it could be kissing a teammate who claimed to dislike you before.

When Keith woke up in Lance’s bed, he found the guy staring at him with a smile. Lance pulled him in a gentle kiss, not even minding that their breaths stink. While Keith was still asleep, Lance made a tour to his room and got him clothes. He couldn’t exactly joined the team to breakfast wearing only Lance’s jacket. (Technically, he could. But Lance shook his head and flicked his forehead when he jokingly implied this.)

It was a silent agreement to not tell the others yet what happened between the two of them. Keith still didn’t know what they _were_.

But they were okay!

Or at least, Keith thought they were.

Until he noticed a pattern.

Whenever kissing got a little bit too heated, whenever wandering hands tend to explore _lower_ , Lance would push him away.

What happened earlier was the third time Keith tried to ‘pay him back’, but wasn’t able to because obviously, Lance didn’t want to.

And Keith was so confused.

Lance seemed so into it. Kissing Keith hungrily, running his hand over his back, caressing his face with idle fingers, but whenever Keith would try to put his hands inside his shirt, or ran his palms below the waistline, Lance...would stop him. Giving excuses like they were tired or anyone could just come in or they were needed.

And obviously, Keith wouldn’t push him, but he was so so...confused. Not to mention his self-confidence was lowering each time.

Did he not like Keith anymore? After what happened in the shower room?

Did Keith stink? No, that couldn’t be it. He cleaned nicely and well, after that night, he spent five minutes more showering. Was it his body? Was he too muscly? But remembering how enthusiastic Lance was before as he ran his palms over his stomach, arms, ass and everything, it couldn’t be it. His lips? Heck, he even accepted that lip balm Lance offered so his lips wouldn’t be that dry anymore. It was a bit uncomfortable at first. It was sticky. How could Lance use that all the time? But as he continued applying it, Keith figured he didn’t mind it. Having softer lips felt good. Made him feel more attractive.

Okay so it wasn’t something physical.

Was it his inexperience? Was he a bad kisser? His style was off? And after seeing what Keith could do, Lance concluded that he could do better than a virgin like him?

Keith scowled at the thought, shaking his head to dismiss it. No. Lance sometimes was an asshole, but he wasn’t _that_ type of asshole. He wouldn’t lead him on like that and throw him away once he realized he couldn’t handle Keith.

Also! Lance seemed like he really really wanted leading Keith. Telling him what to do, whispering praises on his ear when Keith was...doing...well.

His praises were always teasing but sincere.

Keith willed the blush to go away. It was just so hot, okay? Lance was just so hot, okay? What could he do?

So if it wasn’t his smell, body or lack of experience then what could it be?

What could make Lance bail whenever Keith was trying to-

_Fuck._

Keith’s eyes widened.

Was...was that it?

Maybe he was freaking out Lance because of his advances? Maybe Keith was being too pushy and Lance was turned off by that? Come to think of it, during their makeout sessions, it was always Keith who would get handsy. Slipping his hands under his shirt, grabbing his thighs…

In his defense, Lance was equally, if not more, touchy during their first time! Keith blushed at his wording, warm embarrassment clouding his chest. Well technically it was his first time. First time someone jerked him off, him jerked someone off, first time someone grabbed his butt...like that.

Jesus christ, it was so hot whenever Lance did that. There was something possessively sexy about it.

Wouldn’t mind Lance doing it again.

Anytime.

Soon.

Preferably now.

Heat was coiling in his stomach, his blood flowing hot.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Keith. I know you’re freaking impatient but control your thirst,” Keith whispered to himself.

Maybe that was it.

He was being too needy and that threw Lance off.

Was that really the reason?

\--

Incident #1

-

Soft hair in between his fingers, the weight on his lap, and the smile Lance was giving him.

Everything felt so good.

Lance’s head was on Keith’s lap. The team just had one of their ‘team bonding’ night. This time, it was a movie night. That was what they called it when actually, they just watched various of alien culture. Keith was interested. Lance, though? Not too much.

After everyone had left, leaving Lance and Keith alone, the former immediately scooted beside him and rested his head on his lap, whispering about thick thighs or something.

What a dork.

“Did you have fun?” Lance asked.

An image showed on his mind. Lance thrusting behind him, his hand wrapped around Keith’s cock, kissing his shoulder blades while Keith was whimpering, willing his knees to not give up-

Oh yeah, he had lots of fun.

But judging from Lance’s innocent smile, he wasn’t asking about _that_ fun.

Keith flushed and looked away. _Focus, Keith! He was asking about the movie!_

Suddenly, the hickeys Lance left were tingling.

“Uh, yeah. It was interesting.”

“Hm-mm. Thought you’d like it.”

Lance reached for his other hand, intertwining their fingers before kissing his knuckles. All the while with that soft smile on his face.

His heartbeat quickened.

“Are you sleepy?” Keith asked.

“Hm. I want to stay with my Baby Doll.”

“Your what now.”

Lance chuckled at his deadpanned expression before removing Keith’s hand from his hair (Keith pouted a little. Just a little.) and sitting up, their held hands laid on his lap.

“How are your hands this rough?”

“Not all of us dump lotion on our hands every 10 minutes.”

“Now that’s such an exaggeration, Bunny Muffin.”

“What did I say about disgusting pet names?”

“You claim to hate it but,” Lance leaned in, cupped his jaw and brushed his finger on his lips. Keith’s breath hitched, “you’re smiling.”

Oh.

He didn’t notice that but now that Lance mentioned it...yeah, his lips were definitely twitched upward.

“Just laughing tryin’ to figure out how many pet names you could think.”

“Is that a challenge? I accept it.”

And then Lance leaned in. Keith was about to close his eyes, when Lance stopped when he was only a breath away.

He smirked before his eyes fell shut.

Oh oh oh oh. He wanted Keith to initiate the kiss. Wanted him to _lead._

Okay, fuck. He could do this. Easy-peasy.

His chest and stomach were warm.

Lance was so close. He could count his eyelashes. They were casting shadow to his cheeks because of the light above them.

Keith parted his lips, letting soft breaths fan Lance’s face, Lance’s lips. The light smirk Lance made had Keith’s ego swelling. Bringing his hand to the back of Lance’s nape, Keith crossed the distance.

Soft, still very fucking soft.

It started out chaste, until Keith let his tongue slip and his hand wander down. And before he knew it, his hand was already inching to Lance’s crotch. He played with the button, teasing, telling Lance what he was about to do. The low groan from Lance’s throat had Keith’s stomach coiling.

Then Lance pulled away from the kiss and held his wrist.

They were breathing heavy, cheeks flushed, lips swollen. God, Lance looked so delectable.

“Lance?” Keith breathed out.

“He-hey, lovely. Aren’t you tired?”

 _No._ “Are you?”

“Yeah...a bit, actually.”

“Oh. Do...do you want to sleep?”

“I guess so. Is that okay?”

“Of course.”

Lance smiled as him and kissed his forehead. “Want me to escort you to your room?”

 _I could just sleep with you…_ he wanted to say, but didn’t. “Okay.”

-

Incident #2

-

“Go-ah-d. Keith. Fuck…wai-wait…"  
Lance pulled away from the kiss and slightly pushed Keith by his shoulders. Keith frowned as he stood from Lance's lap. His paladin suit felt heavier for some reasons as Lance stood from his chair. Blue was silent around them, but from how Lance's expression altered from embarrassed to determined to embarrassed again, Keith assumed she was saying something to him.

They had just finished a mission. And as soon as the others were out of sight, Lance pulled him in an embrace and whispered words of appreciation on his ear.

And that lead them to Blue's cockpit, with him perched on Lance's lap, lips locked, and wandering hands exploring each other's body through the thick material of their paladin suit.

Or at least, Keith was exploring him.

He hadn't noticed that Lance's hands remained on his hips alone.

That was…weird.

"Something wrong?" Keith asked after a moment of silence. Lance jumped from his spot. He was probably in the middle of a conversation with Blue. Lance smiled at him before taking a step forward and holding Keith's two hands.

"Nothing, babe. Maybe we should…take a break for now?"

Huh.

"Like…break-break?" Keith's eyebrows were knitted together. This was the second time. Something was off.

Lance let go of his one hand and brought it to Keith's face so he could smooth his eyebrows by his fingers. Keith whined before ducking his head away from his hand.

Lance chuckled. "For now? Allura's expecting everyone in the control room after every missions, right? We were already…occupied for quite a while. I'm sure they're looking for us."

Ah.

Keith let Lance pulled him out of Blue and to the control room.

So that was the reason?

By why did Keith feel like there was something more?

\--

And the third incident was...earlier.

Keith groaned. Right. That was what was happening. Everytime he got too handsy, Lance would stop them. Did he make him...uncomfortable?

“God, I hope not.”

Keith sat, blanket pooling to his waist. He needed to talk to Lance about this. Make sure he was okay and that Keith wasn’t freaking him out.

But...that night…

Keith closed his eyes firmly. No. Just because Lance was enthusiastic that night didn’t mean Keith could just do as he pleased. He needed to make sure Lance was okay with this set up, too.

Keith swallowed the lump in his throat. God, he felt like he was going to puke just by thinking that Lance was being pushed too hard by him. He didn’t want that to happen.

Keith nibbled his lower lip. He should probably drink something. His throat was dry.

\--

Keith was not expecting to see Lance when he made his way to the kitchen.

“Keith?” Lance’s smile was instant. _Beautiful._ Dropping his glass on the sink, he made his way to Keith. _He really looked so good with that robe._ “Hey there, honey.”

“Stupid pet names,” Keith grumbled, not meaning it. He was having a soft spot with said dumb pet names. He let Lance pull him in a hug, one arm around his waist, the other around his shoulder. Keith rested his chin on his shoulder. “Smells so good.” He didn’t know he whispered it until Lance chuckled at him.

“Why are you awake, Buttercup?”

“Water.” Should he say what was bothering him? Yeah, he planned to. But, now?

“Hm. Want me to get you a glass?”

Lance’s hold loosened and he was about to step away from Keith but he wrapped his arms around Lance and tightened his hold, hands gripping his robe. “It’s okay. Can we stay like this...for a while?”

He felt Lance’s hesitance. Not the he didn’t want to hold Keith type of hesitant. More like he was wondering what was happening in Keith’s head.

“O-okay. Are you okay, Keith?”

“Yeah.”

Silence.

For a few seconds (minutes?) they stayed like that. Arms wrapped around one another, Lance’s scent in his nostrils, Lance humming a gentle tone, Lance rubbing his back, as if coaxing him to relax…

It was nice.

But Keith needed to break it. Needed to apologize to Lance now.

Taking a deep breath, he mumbled, “Sorry…”

Hand rubbing him stopped. Breath against his ear. “Keith?”

“Sorry...if I was pushing you to, you know, doing stuff with me.”

“Doing stuff with you…?”

Keith’s face heated up. Did he really need to elaborate? “Trying to get in your pants everytime we kiss.”

“Wha-what- ?”

“I noticed it, Lance. And tonight, I realized that maybe I’m making you uncomfortable with my advances so- “

“Wait!”

Lance unwrapped his arms around Keith and pushed so he could see his expression. Keith didn’t know what expression he was showing, but whatever it was, it had Lance’s gaze softening. “Aw, man. That’s not it. Sorry.” He cupped Keith’s face and placed a soft kiss on his lips, then on his forehead.

“Lance?”

Lance stepped back and took Keith’s hand in his, rubbing gentle circles on the back of his palms. “You’re not making me uncomfortable, okay? I don’t want you to think that. God, I’m such a fucking dick.”

Keith scowled. “No, it’s me. Should have noticed that you didn’t want to instead of focusing on removing your pants. Seriously, Lance. There’s no need to lie now- “

“No, no! I swear that’s not it!”

“Then- “ Keith bit his lip, his next words were uttered slowly. “-did you regret it?”

“Oh jesus christ.” Lance peppered kisses all over his face before answering. Keith’s cheeks were squished against his hands. “Don’t give me that look, sweetie. I can handle angry pouting you, but I don’t know what to do with puppy dog eyed you.”

Puppy dog eyes?

He wasn’t….or was he?

“I don’t regret it. That’s far from what I’m feeling. I’m sorry if I made you think that way.” A kiss to his lips. God, how many soft kisses would Lance give him tonight? Not that Keith was complaining.

“Then what is it?” Keith asked as he removed Lance’s hand from his face.

Lance sighed as he pulled Keith to the counter, grabbed his waist and thighs and sat him on the counter. Then, Lance settled between his spread legs.

Okay, fuck, despite their topic...Lance being able to just carry him around was so hot.

Lance leaned and rested his cheek on his shoulder, arms loosely wrapped around his waist. Keith’s hands were on his shoulder.

“You’d think it’s dumb.”

“I wouldn’t. Just...tell me, Lance? Please?”

Lance sighed, his breath fanning Keith’s neck, causing him to shiver. “I just want us...to be official before we do anything more.”

What?

“Official?”

“Wait, just…let me finish before you speak, okay?”

A second of pause then, “Okay.”

“I just can’t help but think that I pushed you too hard there. Like yeah, it was consensual, but that was your first kiss? And then we quickly escalated to handjobs and I don’t regret it! Not one bit. What I’m saying is that…”

Lance raised his head from his neck, and faced Keith. Their noses were brushing, foreheads touching. And when Lance resumed, Keith could taste his words in his mouth.

“...I want to sweep you off your feet. Take you on dates. Kiss you under the light of a thousand stars. Okay fuck, I think I’m quoting a song. You got the idea, Keith.”

The sincerity on Lance’s tone stunned Keith.

Also…

“Oh my god, Lance. We’re not in a cliche romcom novel.”

“Hey! That was the best I could think!”

“I thought you’re a Lover Boy or something?”

“Well,” Lance smiled, face turning pinkish, “guess my usual moves wouldn’t work on a ninja samurai. You’re special, after all.”

It was Keith’s turn to blush. He was just as bad as Lance when it came to romance stuff if that cringey line was making his heartbeat quicken.

But he couldn’t stop the smile that stretched his lips. God, Lance was a dork. And he _liked_ Keith.

He could do this.

He flicked Lance’s nose so he wasn’t on his face. Ignoring his yelp, Keith started lecturing him.

“Okay, but first of all, how dare you tell me what’s escalating too fast for me? I loved it as much as you did. And moving too fast? We were literally flew into space by a mecha cat when we were just united the night before. I don’t think anything more could be moving too fast than that.”

“Did you seriously compare Blue to our sex live- ?”

“Hush! Also, we don’t exactly...handle our time here in space, with all this defending shit...I’d rather we move too fast...than too slow and lose our chance.” Keith left it at that. Lance already knew what he was talking about.

They were fighting against strong, evil, alien species.

Anytime...they could…

Keith mentally shook his head. He shouldn’t think about this now.

“I still want to take you out on a date, though. We’re in space. Lots of romantic stuff to do here,” Lance said as he leaned in once again. The smile on his face was contagious as he kissed the tip of Keith’s nose before resting his forehead against his. “So do you wanna be Mr. Blue Lion?”

“Asking me to marry you already? How bold.”

“Well not yet, but who knows if we do this whole dating thing?”

“Who knows.”

“Yeah. So?”

Keith’s answer was a quiet yes as he leaned in and captured Lance’s lips in a gentle kiss. They had to pull away a minute later because somehow, laughter was bubbling from their throats. “God, we’re idiots. I thought I was pushing you and you thought you took things too far with me the first time. Worrying over dumb shit.”

“I was trying to make you swoon you by holding your hands, hugging you, kissing your knuckles...Ugh, I should’ve realized how horrible it is to be pushed not just once, but three times. I’m so sorry, Keith.” Lance hugged him, pulling him from the counter so there were no distance between them. He placed a kiss behind Keith’s ear before burying his face on his neck. “You’re my boyfriend. Heh. This is so amazing. Anything you want now that we’re official?”

 _Suck your dick._ Keith bit his tongue before he could say that. Maybe sometime. Hey? They were official now, so technically, Lance would be down doing more stuff with him.

But the air around them was giddy. Adorable. Fluffy.

Keith could manage this. He _craved_ for this affection.

“No flirting with anyone,” Keith whispered, playing with the hair on Lance’s nape.

Lance hadn’t been flirting with anyone a little bit even before The Shower Incident™. But there was something possessive about saying that out loud. Like he was claiming Lance’s romantic side for himself. Goodness, he shouldn’t be surprised he was this possessive. Even in the shower room before, he didn’t want anyone to see Lance like _that._

“Hm. I don’t think I can do that.”

Wha- ?

“I don’t think I can’t not flirt with my boyfriend. Kinda like making him blush.”

The teasing on Lance’s tone was so apparent, Keith was torn between smacking him or kissing him. Smacking his lips against him, maybe. “You know what I mean…”

“I’m afraid not.” This smug bastard.

“No flirting with anyone...but me.” The last two words were so quiet and shy he was surprised Lance even heard him.

He could feel Lance’s smile as he kissed the side of his neck. “Anything else?”

“I...can we sleep together? Just sleep-sleep. In the same bed.”

Keith slept a lot better when he was in Lance’s bed than he had since he was a kid maybe.

It was...warmer beside him. Keith meant both physically and emotionally.

“Wanna snuggle me? Am I your Snuggle Cupcake, huh?”

“That pet name doesn’t make sense. Why would you combine an action and a food?”

“Pet names don’t need to make sense. They just need to be cute.”

“That, itself, doesn’t make sense.”

“It’s the thought that counts. Anything else?”

Keith pondered for a second. “Hm. That’s it, I guess. You?”

“This.”

And then Lance’s mouth was on his.

Oh yeah, fuck. Lance was really holding back before, huh? This kiss was desperate. As if Lance was sucking his soul from his mouth. And Keith was just sitting there, trying to keep up with Lance’s pace. Based from Lance’s content sighs, Keith was doing a good job. (What he would give for Lance to praise him now... _fuck._ )

Keith’s hand were lowering to his back when a loud scream pulled them away from the kiss.

Hunk.

“Ahhhhhh! Pidge! Lance and Keith are kissing!”

“Hunk!” They yelled simultaneously, but too late, Hunk was already running to the hall to, presumably, Pidge’s room.

Lance and Keith stared at one another before they broke in chuckles. “Should we do something about it?” Lance said.

“Hm? Let them? At least we don’t need to announce it to the team ourselves?”

“Hm… I like how you think, darling. Now...can I kiss you again?”

Keith answered by grabbing his robe and crashing their lips together.

And Keith could hear the faint sound of two pairs of footsteps coming to the kitchen, but he didn’t care.

Right now, all he cared was the feeling of Lance smiling against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! <3  
> Talk to me on my [tumblr](http://paladin-of-burritos.tumblr.com) ! I'm accepting story ideas (fluff, smut etc etc) though I can't promise I'd write them all. Thanks! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinking game: Take a shot everytime Lance calls Keith disgusting pet names.  
> We'd be dead.  
> I literally search 'disgusting pet names for boyfriend' when I wrote the last chapter. Then I combined the words for a little originality lol.  
> Anyway! We're back to smut :D (and fluff cause it calls me and i can't resist)

“Mm-... _ah._ Lance, you’re- _uh-_ perf-hmm…”

“Yeah?”

Three days.

It had been three days after they became official. Lance seemed really determined to take him out on a date that somehow, he had convinced Allura to let them go for a few hours. Though, Keith was sure Lance seeked Coran’s help in this one. Because who else would know a nearby planet with beach on it?

 _“Almost like Earth,”_ Lance had said. And that was true, except the sky was pinkish, reflecting to the water and giving a pink glow.

They swam, ate the food Hunk prepared...and just did everything date-related.

It wasn’t Keith’s first date, but it was the first one he actually enjoyed. Maybe because of the beautiful setting. The pink hue, white sand, warm water, cool wind. But most importantly, it was because of his companion. His date.

Lance.

Lance was sweet and playful. Holding his hand, kissing him, wrapping his arms around him… He was a clingy boyfriend.

Keith liked it. _Craved_ for it.

But he was still a dork. Teasing him, joking around and not gonna lie, the main reason why Keith was laughing over his jokes was because of how lame they were. But they were so, so Lance. And that was great.

All in all, it was a great date.

And how else would they end a great date? Easy.

By making out.

While still on said planet.

In Blue’s cockpit. On the pilot seat. They were _that_ eager.

“You like our date?” Lance asked in between kisses, one hand on his hip, the other, gripping the back of his thigh. His hair was still wet that Keith had to brush it back so it wasn’t sticking on them. So was Keith’s hair.

“Yeah…” Keith answered. He was straddling Lance’s hips (Lance’s lap was turning to be Keith’s favorite place in the universe, he might add), both hands grabbing his face as he kissed the man below him hungrily, nibbling his lip and brushing his tongue against his.

The hand on his hip trailed to the bare skin of his stomach, lightly scratching him with his nails. Keith was only in his pants and cropped jacket. Shirt, belt and boots laid forgotten on the floor. Lance was only dressed in a shirt and boxers. Boxers which weren’t hiding how kissing Keith was exciting him. Lance liked feeding off Keith’s ego, it seemed.

He wasn’t any better anyway.

“Can I-...Can I touch you now without you- _ah!_ \- pushing me away?”

“Be my guest,” Lance answered as he pulled away, quickly attacking his neck. Hey, looked like there was no need to hide marks anymore. The team already knew about them anyway.

“G-god…” His hands quickly smoothed down under Lance’s shirt, running his palms over his stomach. “Why- ah!” Lance sucked the spot on his Adam’s apple. “Why...do you need to wear a shirt?”

“So you can take it off. You’re so loud, fuck. _Louder,_ baby. Come on. Let it out.” The hand on his stomach pushed his jacket and palmed his chest, nipple brushing the center of Lance’s palm.

“Lan-Lance…” He pushed his chest to Lance’s palm.

“Yes, baby… Just like that…”

“I’m not an infa-ah! Lance-...” Lance’s mouth lowered and covered his neglected nipple, tongue tracing the button. He could feel Lance’s chuckle against him, breath fanning his chest. He started tweaking Keith’s nipple with his other hand.

Everything was so hot. Fuck. His hand removed from Lance’s shirt and tangled on his hair, scratching his scalp, just how Lance wanted it. Keith received a pleased hum as Lance continued playing with his chest.

The hand on the back of his thigh gripped harder. It was inches from where Keith loved to be grabbed. Fuck, why can’t Lance just grab him like how he did before?

He didn’t realize he was lowering his hips, to feel that hand on his flesh, until Lance chuckled and pulled away from Keith’s nipple but not before sucking hard. There was a smirk on his face as he tilted Keith’s chin to face him.

The hand on his thigh rubbing up and down but not reaching where he needed it to be.

Keith whined. “Lance…”

“What is it, sweetheart? Want me to touch you somewhere? Tell me, Keith.” A kiss to his quivering lips. “Tell me where you want to be touched.”

“You already know, you fucker.” He tugged on Lance’s shirt. “God, take this off.”

“Do it.”

Keith didn’t need to be told twice. He mourned the second Lance’s hands were off of him but once the shirt was completely out of the way, Keith took a moment to ogle the exposed skin. “So good…” He ran his palms over his front. Stomach, chest, shoulders, everywhere.

“Thanks.” Lance smirked at him before bringing both hands on the back of each of his thighs. “Now… Will you tell me? Come on, lovely. Where do you wanna be touched?”

Keith growled before grabbing his wrists and sliding them up to rest on the curve of his ass. “Here. Fuck...stop acting like you don’t know or want it.”

“Oh ho ho, sweet cheeks, I do know, and I very much want it. I just wanna watch you squirm.”

Keith tried to glare at him but when Lance squeezed his cheeks hard, his eyes closed, mouth opened as he released a moan that echoed in the ‘room’.

“Goddamn, Keith…” And then Lance was kneading his ass and all he could do was lean down and rest his forehead on Lance’s shoulder, breathing heavily through his mouth. “You look so good wearing only this jacket… wanna fuck you in it.”

“Stop- _ah!_ ” Lance snaked his hands inside his pants and massaged his bare skin. Goosebumps ran through him. “La- _haa-_ nce…”

“What was that, dear? You didn’t finish it.” His tone was so smug and reassured and even that was hot. Lance trailed kisses over his shoulder.

Keith tried to even out his breathing as he answered, “Don’t...say you wanna fuck me if you won’t do it.”

“Someday, love. Someday.”

Lance teased between his ass. Running his fingers down, teasing Keith’s hole with light touches.

And Keith?

“Oh, Keith. You’re clenching and I haven’t put anything inside yet… So sensitive.” One hand pulled his cheek as Lance circled a finger on his twitching entrance.

A large inhale, a shaky exhale. “Lance…”

As if only remembering that he had hands, Keith traced his fingers down Lance’s front in what he could hope was sexy and reached for the hem of Lance’s boxers.

He felt the hitch on Lance’s breath and that encouraged Keith.

Lower…

And he started palming Lance’s cock over his underwear.

“Keith…” Lance moaned.

“You like this?”

“Yeah…”

Lance was _so_ hard. And they had barely started, and if that didn’t make Keith feel all types of good. He captured Lance’s lips in a messy kiss as he rubbed harder, relishing on the low groan that Lance made. He sounded so hot…

Lance’s hands on his ass were gripping tighter.

And later, once Keith took a shower, he’d turn his back on a mirror, look over his shoulder, and see all the red marks Lance’s hands left.

Aw, fuck. That was hot. He loved when traces of Lance were all over him. His scent, hickeys, hand marks… Everything. He loved having proofs that Lance was his and he was touching Keith, and _he_ was letting Keith touch him. Him, and not anyone else.

Not that he needed them, anyway. After the team found out about them, Lance was...well. He had no problem kissing Keith even in front of everyone else (granted, they were all just pecks), wrapping his arms around him, pulling him against his body and not caring about the gagging sounds Pidge mockingly made or the disgruntled whine from Hunk, telling them that as cute as it was, they should take is elsewhere. Somewhere private.

Heh. Sure.

Needless to say, Keith was seconds from combusting everytime. He wasn’t used to attention. More specifically, _this_ type of attention.

That didn’t mean he didn’t like it.

“Hm? Whatcha thinking, Mullet?” Lance said when they pulled away from the kiss, his lips swollen and wet.

Keith raised an amused brow, lips twitching in a teasing smile. “Back with the Mullet? I thought I leveled up to disgusting names now?”

“Oh darling, you should know by now that Mullet is my classic pet name for you.”

Lance was giving him a playful smile that Keith couldn’t help but…

Keith lightly tugged his boxers and snaked a finger inside, rubbing the tip of Lance’s cock, precome already wetting his finger.

Lance’s brow furrowed, his eyes closed, he bit his lower lip, grunted, and cursed under his breath. “ _Hnngg,_ Keith, you te-tease…”

Shit.

That was so good.

And it was because of Keith that he had that expression.

He needed more.

“Hey, Lance,” he whispered, leaning to Lance’s ear so he was huffing breaths to him. Lance shivered. “Can I try something?” He licked his earlobe, imitating what Lance always do to him.

“Yeah? Whaddya wanna do, baby?”

A second.

Keith took a second to gather his courage before he leaned back from Lance, looked at him straight in the eyes, smirk then, he brought his hand to his lips.

Keith watched as Lance gulped, cheeks turning redder, lips parting.

Then Keith licked the finger that was wet by Lance’s precome.

Salty. Bitter.

It didn’t taste good but the fact that this was a part of Lance was doing it to him. He slightly opened his mouth and brought the finger inside, licking and sucking the digit until Lance’s taste and fluid were gone. All the while not taking his eyes off Lance.

“Keith… Fuck…”

Lance’s wrecked voice had his dick twitching, reminding him that he was painfully hard and was still untouched.

Not that it was bothering him much. Right now, he wanted to make Lance feel good. Not to mention he had been waiting for the opportunity to blow Lance since their first time. Or maybe longer than that, if he was being honest. He had to restrain his feelings for Lance before. Restrained it so much that even he couldn’t name it himself.

But they were in a relationship now. There was nothing to stop him.

“Can I?” Keith asked as he gripped Lance’s thighs.

“Are...are you sure? I can do it to you fir- “

As much as that offer was tempting, Keith was determined to make Lance feel good. “Last question, Lance. Do you want me to do it? If you say no, I won’t. If you say yes, then…” He completed his sentence by swiping a palm over the bulge. Lance moaned, Keith smirked. “Think about it, Lance.”

Lance groaned and leaned so his back was resting against the seat. “You’re cruel… Yes please, but if you choke from my dick then don’t blame me.”

Keith kissed him before answering. “I won’t.” Even though that sounded _tempting._

Almost regretfully, Keith tugged Lance’s hands away from his butt. _Later._ He rested them on the armrests before pulling Lance in a kiss, then lower to his neck, to his chest. Keith shimmied and went down on his knees before kissing Lance’s toned abdomen, smiling as he felt the muscles clenched.

His hand rested on Lance’s thighs, rubbing the skin which caused Lance to shiver. “Hmmm...Keith, why are you so good at teasing me?”

_Imagination._

Keith had thought of doing all of this to Lance. On his mind, he would watch him squirm, writhe, his brown skin complementing the white bedsheet, brown hair splayed like a halo. But even then, Lance would smirk at him, goading him to do _more_ , that he could take it all.

A cocky little shit even in fantasies.

In some scenarios, it was Keith on his back and Lance above him. Kissing his neck as Lance snap his hips, hitting all the spots inside Keith that would bring him to complete bliss. The sounds of slapping skin, Keith’s whines and Lance’s moans could be heard in the room.

Both fantasies would drive him crazy with lust.

But Keith didn’t say any of this. Instead, he smirked at Lance before leaning in and mouthing the bulge.

Lance’s moan was instant, his hips slightly pushing against Keith. He doubted Lance was even aware he was doing it.

Lance smelled so good. He could still smell that sweet scent, but it was combined with something Keith couldn’t quite name. Something musky, something erotic.

Lance was so hard. And when Keith sucked a spot, he wasn’t prepared for the hand that tangled on his hair. There was a slight push but a second later, the grip loosened and the hand relaxed.

Hm. Maybe once he was used to this dick-sucking thing, he’d let Lance fuck his mouth.

An image of Lance thrusting his hips to Keith’s mouth as he lied on his back, one hand gripping Keith’s hair, the other bracing himself against the wall crossed his mind. Lance was staring at him, watching as his cock come in and out his mouth and Keith was looking back, but his eyes were heavy and in any moment, he’d close his eyes. And that seemed to fuel Lance. As he put more force in his thrust-

Yup. He’d definitely let Lance fuck his mouth.

“Ke-Keith…”

Keith hummed before covering the wet spot and sucking hard. Lance’s legs raised and he released a broken moan. “Keith-...fuck, stop teasing.”

“You seem to like it.” His tongue darted out to lick the same spot. Lance’s grip on his hair tightened. And when Keith looked up, he was greeted by the sight of Lance’s wrecked face. Flushed, wanting, desperate. Fucking hot. His mouth was opened, eyes half-lidded, blue irises focused on Keith.

Keith felt more obliged to give him a good show.

Beads of sweat were forming on Lance’s forehead, an obvious sign that he had enough of Keith’s teasing. (Their lions had cool and comfortable ventilation, mind you.)

He leaned back from Lance, stood and pulled down his pants. It was getting uncomfortable and, as embarrassing as this sounded, he had a feeling he would burst while sucking Lance off. He refused to spend his trip back to the castle wearing sticky pants.

Keith was about to sunk back on his knees when Lance reached both hands and squeezed his ass. He half-whined, half-moaned, “Lance…” His large hands were distracting him from what he needed to do.

“Yes, Keith?” And he had the audacity to look innocent while his hands were on Keith’s ass, and his dick standing hard and large even under the confinement of his underwear.

“Let go…”

Lance smirked at him, tilted his head and raised an amused brow at him. “You do know that my grip isn’t that tight that you can just remove it, right? Also,” Lance pinched him and _fuck even that felt good_ , “you’re leaning to my touch, darling.”

“I’m-I’m not…” Surely, he wasn’t...right?

Before he could think about it more, he wrenched Lance’s hands away from him to prove a point. Ignoring his ‘aww’, Keith kneeled and pulled Lance’s boxers down and throw it somewhere. For some reasons, Lance was shaved _everywhere._

And there stood Lance’s cock, flushed and thick and hard as a rock. Keith whimpered. “Fuck…”

“Hmm- yeah, here we go. Show me what you got, Mullet.”

Like a deja vu from their first time, Keith just stared at the dick in front of him. Uhh… What was he about to do again?

He heard a distant chuckle before Lance’s hand wrap around his length. The sight of Lance pumping himself almost made Keith come on the spot. “If you can’t do it, just enjoy yourself watching.”

 _Voyeurism._ Wow. Keith was discovering a lot about himself.

But as much as Keith liked the show, he wanted to be the one to make  Lance come.

Slapping Lance’s hand away, Keith grabbed him by the base and kissed the weeping head, slipping his tongue a bit to taste him. The salty and bitter taste were much stronger here that Keith had to suppress a grimace. Didn’t want Lance to think that he wasn’t liking this. Because oh, did he. He just needed to get accustomed to the taste. And he would, just a bit...time.

Lance was already breathing harder just by that light contact. Wow. Keith’s blood was flowing hot in his veins.

Keith licked a stripe from the tip to the base, then back, circling his tongue around the tip and glancing up to Lance. He was watching Keith, eyes darker with lust. His gaze made him a bit conscious, but like hell he’d let that deter him. Without breaking eye contact, Keith inched the tip in his mouth before sucking it hard.

“Ah-ahhh… Ke-ah-ith…” Lance’s eyes closed and his mouth hung open. _Fucking pretty._ His free hand started fondling Lance’s balls. Lance hummed. “You’re doing well, Keith.”

His cock pulsed. Goddammit. How could Lance affect him by his words alone?

Keith pulled away from his cock with a loud pop, wiped the corner of his lips before diving back again. This time, he tried to put more of Lance inside his mouth. _So the head is the most sensitive part…focus on there first, Keith._ He felt like he was lecturing himself on sex education. The things he do for a pretty boy.

Keith licked the head and length of Lance’s cock, or at least, what was inside his mouth. It took him a second to adjust because of the girth, but judging from Lance’s broken whimpers, Keith was doing just fine. He was pumping the part that wasn’t in his mouth.

_Then suck…_

Keith’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked. Lance jolted from his seat, a hand tangling on Keith’s hair. “Ah...Keith…”

Lance was throbbing in him. Fuck. _Okay, Keith. You’re doing well. Now bob your head._

Keith started doing shallow and slow bobs, his gag reflex wouldn’t let him go any deeper. That pissed him off. He wanted to feel Lance in the back of his throat.

“You’re doing well, Keith...hmm…” Lance brushed his hair that fell in front of his face. His touch was gentle. And despite the cock in his mouth, everything felt so sweet and soft. How could Lance do that by just his fingertips?

Slowly, Keith set his pace, trying to get more of Lance in his mouth in each bob.

It wasn’t easy.

He didn’t calculate how deep he could push Lance’s dick that in one particular bob, his gag reflex was set off that he had to pull away from Lance. He coughed, trying to dissipate the ache.

Great. _How sexy, Keith. Almost puking while giving a blowjob._ Keith changed his mind. Maybe choking on a dick wasn’t that sexy. Ugh, how would Lance react?

He didn’t expect the hand that cupped his jaw, thumb brushing his lower lip. He looked up only to see Lance smiling at him.

“Slow down, Mullet. You’re pushing yourself too hard.” Lance leaned down to kiss him. Sweet, that was how it was. “We’re not in a porno or something. If you think deepthroating me is the only thing to make me feel good, then you are wrong, babe.”

Sweet. Gentle. Affectionate.

Lance’s tone were those three. It was as if he was talking about future and babies with Keith instead of blowjobs.

“Go on your own pace. Be comfortable. I don’t want you hurting yourself over me, ‘kay? Especially in something like sex. This is supposed to feel great for both of us.”

His heartbeat drummed in his chest. It was loud even to his own ears.

Keith wasn’t answering because...wow, how could Lance make him feel all kinds of mushy inside even when he was talking about blowjobs? “Uhmm…”

Lance laughed at him before pinching his cheek. “So, you still wanna go?”

That woke Keith. “Yes!” He probably said that a little too eager but whatever. Lance already knew how excited he was over him anyway. “...Thanks. And sorry for almost vomiting on you.”

Lance kissed him one last time before he leaned back. “Apology accepted.” His hand withdrew from Keith’s face. “Remember, Keith. Take it slow.”

And as disappointing as it was that it seemed he wouldn’t feel Lance against the back of his throat now, Lance’s smile of encouragement was enough to reassure Keith that it was fine. Both for him and his partner.

Lance was so patient..

Taking Lance’s instruction, Keith only took in what he could, covering the part he couldn’t reach with his hand. And when he started bobbing head, it was slow, until he got used to it and his pace was faster.

All the while, Lance’s hand on his hair was somehow encouraging.

“So good, Keith...you’re doing amazing.”

Not to mention the praises were doing it to him. His cock throbbed, needing attention. Keith reached a hand and started stroking himself.

Being ambidextrous had more benefits than one. It was easier for him to stroke his own cock, while pumping the part of Lance’s dick that his mouth couldn’t reach.

He moaned. The vibrations caused a shiver to ran down on Lance. “Hm...Keith...close..I’m close…”

Fuck, he really could make Lance come with his mouth.

Setting an even faster pace (both hands and mouth), Keith opened his eyes. He didn’t even notice that he closed them. Lance was twitching in his mouth, precome leaking and Keith could taste every drop of it. He brushed the tip of his own cock and moaned because of the sensation.

“Ah- Keith…” God he was so loud. Keith loved it.

He glanced at Lance to watch his expression.

Then their eyes met.

And whatever it was that Lance saw, it did it to him.  “Fuck! Keith!” His hand gripped Keith’s hair as he came in _his mouth._

Keith tried to swallow but there was too much. He pulled away from Lance and wasn’t expecting the cum to smear his lips and cheeks. He just closed his eyes, unable to move as he stroked his dick faster.

He did that.

He made Lance come.

With his mouth.

Yeah.

And then he _came._ And it was the most satisfying released that had ever happened to him.

When Keith opened his eyes, Lance was gaping at him as if he was torn between lust and fear. He looked funny that it made Keith chuckle. A drop of cum dripping from the top of his lips to his mouth. Instinctual, Keith licked his lips. Lance’s taste invaded his taste buds.

“Fuck...Why are you like this…” Lance asked as he pulled Keith and sat him on his lap. He reached for somewhere below the seat (Keith was getting drowsy and sleepy that it was getting hard for him interpret his surroundings) and produced a box of wipes. “Here, baby...Lemme wipe your face.”

Keith dropped his head on Lance’s shoulder and let him do all the work. Lance’s aftercare felt so warm. Gently, he started wiping the cum off Keith’s face.

“Fuck, Keith. Sorry. You just looked so hot that I suddenly came. Didn’t mean to mess you up like this…”

“You’re so soft.”

“Duh, I just came.”

Keith laughed. Wow, would he always be this jolly after sex? “Not that, dummy. I mean,” he made a gesture with his hand, “...this. So gentle.”

“I call this The Lance McClain Aftercare™.” Lance kissed him after wiping all excess of cum on his face. Then he trailed kisses down to Keith’s collarbone before raising his head. “You’re so cute, Keith. Aftersex you is adorable. You’re like a clingy cat.” He dabbed on Keith’s stomach and dick. Keith rolled his head and leaned more against Lance’s shoulder as he sighed, eyes closed. He was still sensitive there…

“Furry…” he whispered.

“That’s not it! Ah god, forget it. You’re only half alive. Hey, I’ll put you down for a sec and dress you up?”

“Mmm…’kay.” Keith answered but didn’t move.  He felt it when Lance lifted him and placed him on the seat. Lance was gone for a few seconds and Keith could only assume that he was dressing up. Or cleaning up a bit. They sure messed up Blue. Hmm...if they did this in Red, she wouldn’t let him live his life the same way again. His lion was a bit...weird. Like an older sister weird.

Then Lance was on him, dressing him up. He didn’t know how Lance managed it but before he knew it, he was dressed in his pants and a large jacket replaced his cropped one. He took a sniff. Lance. This was Lance’s jacket.

Then he was lifted again and then he was on Lance’s lap. Keith opened his eyes and saw Lance already dressed from shoes to shirt. He pouted. “Why are you wearing clothes…”

“Oh my god, you’re adorable.” Lance kissed his forehead. “Because we need to go home now, okay? Do you want me to walk in there naked?”

“No… ‘might steal you from me…” Keith was only half-aware of the shit he was saying. He had a feeling he would regret his words a few hours from now.

“Christ, you’re so cute. I want a recording of this.” Yup, he’d definitely regret this.

“Did I do well?” Keith asked.

Lance pulled him in a lingering kiss. “Very well. Amazing. Now go take a nap or something. We have to go home.”

“‘Kay.”

“You love our date?”

“The best.”

“Damn, now I need to think of a next date idea that would top this.”

“Joke’s on you. I’ll take you out on a date next time.”

Lance laughed. “Guess I need to beat you to it.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“It is.”

“I accept.”

Lance trailed two finger from his forehead to his eyelids, causing him to close his eyes. “Good. Now go to sleep. You need to remember a challenge for you to be a part of it.”

“Fine.”

Lance kissed him one last time before they flew.

Now...he needed to come up with date ideas.

… Maybe he should ask the mice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys noticed it, the chapter had gone up again :3 Seriously. I'm aiming for 3k to 4k each chapter but for some reasons, I tend to write longer. It's not a bad thing but since I want it to be balanced, I have to cut the chapters into half. You'd still get the same content, just...divided.  
> Also, if you guys don't mind, can I have a survey? It's for my next fic and I can't deciiiide.  
> Incubus Keith or Incubus Lance?  
> Thank you for everyone who will answer! I just really want others opinion since I like them equally and don't wanna make them both incubus lol. And making separate stories is a no-no cause I feel like the plot would be repetitive. Maybe I'll just toss a coin.  
> Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter and as usual, you can scream with me on [tumblr](http://paladin-of-burritos.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

Keith sighed, encouraging Lance as he continued his ‘make Keith putty by scratching his scalp’ agenda. And it was working really really well. Keith’s eyes fell shut as Lance tugged him closer. The back of Lance’s head was against the wall, pillows supporting his back. Keith was lying between his legs, cheek pressed on his boyfriend’s chest, arms wrapped around his waist. Lance’s free hand was underneath Keith’s shirt, making circles on the small of his back. Hm….Lance had somehow managed to convince him to wear those pajama, minus the robe.

Cuddling was...wow.

It felt good. More than good. But Keith didn’t know what the proper word for this was. A combination of comfort and heat and affection that had him unconsciously rubbing his head on Lance’s chest like a cat. When Lance chuckled quietly, Keith felt the vibration of his body. And even that felt good.

“Keith is a cat. A kitten. Kitty. Heh. You’re Keithy.” Lance kissed the crown of his head. Hm. Keith must be tickling him by his hair. But he wasn’t complaining for someone who claimed to hate it before.

“Don’t you dare make a horrible pun again,” he whispered, the lazy tone of his voice not even making him sound threatening in the slightest. His mind was getting fuzzy and everything, aside from Lance’s hands and the rising of his chest as he breathed, was getting harder for him to interpret. His consciousness was slowly slipping away from him. 

Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy. He was about to fall asleep just because Lance was scratching his scalp. 

He yawned.

“Tired?”

“No.” Another yawn.

“Sleepy, then?”

“Just a bit.”

Lance hummed, one hand rising from the small of Keith’s back to trace his spine with gentle fingers. The fingers scratching his scalp being softer and softer and... _ hm… _ Keith’s eyes rolled behind his closed eyelids. So good. “Go to sleep, love.”

“You?”

“Sometime after you. Lights off.” And with that, the room was dark. Keith would never not be fascinated by technology, but not as much as Pidge. “Do you want the blanket?”

Jesus. Must he be this...soft. Something pleasantly warm was blossoming in Keith’s chest, just listening to Lance’s gentle whisper and dainty touches. How was this the same Lance that had him writhing under him just by dirty words and some twisting of his wrist? 

“No…” he whispered after a few moments of pause. The slow thrumming of Lance’s heart in his chest was directly under Keith’s ear. Good, good, good….everything was nice.

“Hm...Sleep. Tomorrow, we’d go shopping in the Space Mall.”

Shopping?

…

Oh yeah.

Space parties.

They were going to attend a space party. Lance insisted calling it like that even though technically, Earth parties were also space parties. And they needed to shop for clothes. The castles had clothes but when the paladins checked them, Lance shrieked and said ‘No, no, no! We’re not wearing these! We’d go shopping’. And among Lance’s suggestions, Coran wanting to relieve his early times and Allura’s love for sparkly and girly things, well, the decision was made.

Couldn’t they just go to the party wearing their normal clothes? Keith was confused. 

Keith groaned. “What kind of clothes do we even need to wear?”

“Halloween-theme.”

“What.”

“What?”

“And why, oh, why, did the Alpheusians found out about Halloween?” Keith raised his head from Lance’s chest, unwrapping his arms from around him to brace himself. His face was only a few inches from Lance’s face and his breaths were fanning Keith. Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Hm?”

Lance’s hand stilled and wrapped around him. He was wearing an  _ innocent  _ grin. “I might’ve slipped it in our conversation a few times than one when we were talking about parties.”

“You might have?”

“Might.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Hilarious.”

“Come on! They want a fun way to do this alliance shit. And Halloween is fun!” Lance’s smile was blinding even in the darkness of the room that it was hard for Keith to be mad at him. Not that he was really mad in the first place.

“I can’t believe you,” Keith said before Lance leaned in and captured his lips in a deep, slow, passionate kiss that had Keith’s toes curling. They weren’t even using tongues. But, damn, Lance was an amazing kisser.

When they pulled away, Lance was smirking as he looked at Keith’s face. There was a light blush on those cheeks but Keith was sure his face was even redder. “Now go to sleep.”

“In this position?”

“Yup.”

Keith swallowed before answering, “Didn’t know you like me being above you that much.” He smirked and mentally patted himself on the back when he didn’t stammer. He was still getting used to this flirting thing.

Lance’s brow raised, one hand dropping lower ‘til it rested on the curve of his ass. “Honey, dearest, sweetcheeks, do you really want to start this conversation with me?” He squeezed Keith, making him gasp.

Keith’s answer was to bump his forehead against Lance’s chest before he resumed on his initial position. His face heating up when he answered, “Shut up.”

Lance vibrated from laughter. “Thought so.” Hand on Keith’s back, the other, back on scratching his scalp.

Keith’s lips tugged in a smile before he closed his eyes and let sleep takeover.

Between Lance’s warmth and his beating heart, it was easy to fall unconscious.

****

“Why do we need to split up?” Keith asked when Lance intertwined their fingers as they stroll in the mall.

“To find costumes.”

“We can do that together. All of us.”

“Well maybe I ask them if we could separate.” Lance winked at him him and finger gunned with his free hand. “I want to have you all by myself.” He pecked the tip of Keith’s nose. “That okay?”

Keith rolled his eyes, but the heat creeping up his neck was apparent. “Dummy.”

“Your dummy.”

“Idiot.”

“Your idiot.”

“Dick.”

“Your di- okay, I’m stopping right there. As much as I like your dick, I don’t wanna be your dick.”

Keith chuckled at Lance’s flustered expression. “Whatever.” 

Keith was about to lean in and kiss him when he was stopped by the sudden noises from two people they were about to pass. “Oh wow! The paladins of Voltron!” One shrieked, and Keith hoped they wouldn’t have to pry a crowd away from them. Supporters could be...too passionate sometimes.

Lance, being the charmer he was, acknowledged them and winked. Keith frowned. He knew Lance was loyal and the wink was more like a reflex and a way of acknowledgement but still, seeing how the aliens flushed at that sparked a sudden possessiveness in him.

They were pretty, Keith supposed. They looked mostly human, except for the four eyes and pink skin. Keith nodded at them, to which they shrieked in return before running away from them. Huh. What was that?

“They got too flustered. That was a funny and cute reaction,” Lance said with amusement as he watched their disappearing backs.

Keith stared at him.

Lance was very pretty and attractive, wasn’t he? Heck, when he flirted before, the aliens would always giggle and blush. He was confident and proud and if he really did try, he could get anyone he wanted.

So, why was he with Keith?

Keith pushed the thought away as soon as it popped in his head. Nope, no self-depreciating thoughts here.

But, it was hard. 

So, Keith did something. He needed a reminder that he had an effect on Lance as well. A reaction that only he could pull out of him.

Easy.

Keith leaned in and brushed his lips on Lance’s ear, before licking it and biting his earlobe.

The reaction was instantaneous. Lance’s breath hitched, his ears felt warmer, the hand holding Keith tightened its grip. 

Keith smirked and satisfied with it, he leaned back. Yeah, he was doing this to Lance. Lance was reacting to him in ways he wasn’t to anyone. 

And just that, the self-depreciating thought was out of his mind. For now, it wasn’t there.

“Keith, what was that?” Lance asked, a little too silent.

Keith just smiled at him. He didn’t bother to answer as he pulled him to one of the stores.

****

“I don’t understand why we need to go all the way here. We’ve passes bunch of comfort rooms on the way, you know? This is in the other side of the mall,” Keith complained as he stepped in the comfort room. He checked his hair in the mirror. It was getting longer.

The room was  empty, no surprises there. Almost no one was around this area of the mall.

Lance didn’t answer him, instead, he turned his back and made his way back to the door. Then, he closed it?

“Lance? Why did you lock that?” Keith asked, watching Lance through the mirror as he walked back to Keith’s location on the sink. His head was bowed and Keith couldn’t see his expression, but his lips were set in a thin line. “Lance- ?”

His sentence was cut off when Lance spun him around. Arms wrapped around his waist, knee coming up between his thighs. Keith had a second to gasp when his back was pressed against the countertop and then a pair of warm and needy lips were on his. “Hmp!” He was stunned for a second before he wrapped his arms back, hands gripping the material of Lance’s jacket, and kissed back. Could anyone blame him?

Then Lance mouth was already trailing downwards, pressing open mouthed kisses on his jaw, down to his neck. “Fuck. What’s...gotten into you?” Keith panted, tilting his head on one side to give Lance a better access. 

Lance growled against his skin. “‘So hot when you’re possessive.” His hands lowered til they were gripping Keith’s ass. Kneading his cheeks that had Keith whining, a high pitch tone than he had never heard of himself before.  _ Fuck fuck fuck-  _

But, possessive? Wh-

Oh.

Lance thought he was being possessive earlier.

“That was an hour ago?” Keith asked, one hand tangling on Lance’s hair, the other, gripping Lance’s shoulder tightly.  

“I’ve been holding this,” Lance hiked Keith’s leg to his hip, pushing his...shit, he was hard already, “for an hour.” How did Keith miss this? Shit, this was why Lance was relatively silent during their-  _ oh goddamn,  _ Lance just rolled his hips. Once...twice...thrice...until they were dry humping right there in the public comfort room.

“Wa-wait...someone might come in.” Despite his words, he continued to grind his quickly hardening cock against Lance’s. His boyfriend didn’t bother answering him as he pulled Keith back in a kiss, and paused his grinding to remove Keith’s belt. “Lance, wait, fuck.”

Lance stilled. He dropped Keith’s belt on the counter and stared at him with wide eyes. “Don’t wanna?” Lance rubbed the outside of his thighs, nails scratching him over the material of his leggings. He leaned down and dropped pecks on Keith’s quivering lips. “Come on, honey bunny. Tell me,” he said in between.

And...Jesus. Despite the annoying endearment, how could he say he didn’t want to when, looking and feeling Lance like this, he wanted to?

His question was answered when Lance pushed his leg further between Keith’s legs and ground his thigh on his crotch. “Oh-...” His eyes were half-lidded as Lance pulled away from kissing. 

Okay then, the answer was that he  _ couldn’t  _ say no. Was he really this easy or was it just because of Lance?

“Someone might come in,” Keith insisted, even though he was already pushing Lance’s jacket to roam his hands on his front. And...oh fuck, he was almost humping Lance’s leg.

“No one. Why do you think I chose the farthest CR with almost no shop and no people around?” He removed his leg from between Keith -he  _ did  _ not whine - and turned him around. Keith braced himself by holding on the edge of the countertop just as Lance flushed his front on Keith’s back, one arm wrapped around his waist as Lance’s hand cupped Keith’s jaw and turned his so he was looking in front of him.

Fuck.

The mirror.

“See that?” Lance’s chin rested on Keith’s shoulder. His eyes were hooded and his lips were twitched in a soft but  _ dangerous  _ smile. He met Keith’s eyes through the mirror. Fuck. “That’s what I see everytime- every goddamn time we do this. Come on, baby, look at you.” Lance pressed an open-mouthed and wet kiss on his pulse, side-eyeing Keith, as if seeing if he complied.

He did. 

Slowly, he met his eyes through the mirror, just as Lance rolled his hips from behind him, thrusting his cock on his ass. His mouth formed an ‘o’ shape, cheeks darkening and eyes threatening to shut if only Lance didn’t say, “Fuck, look at you. You’re so pretty,” on his ear, in the breathiest tone he had ever heard.

This looked...scandalous...and narcissistic. When Lance licked a stripe on his neck, Keith’s breath hitched, biting his lower lip to prevent any sounds. When Lance slipped a hand in his shirt to trace the hard planes of his stomach, Keith’s eyes darkened. When Lance rolled his hips once more, whispering how good Keith looked, Keith flushed, his cheeks turning a shade redder.

Fuck, this was hot. Something he didn’t know he was into but, shit, watching how they fit in and how Lance was touching and how his body was reacting,  _ damn.  _

“You like watching us? Kinky,” Lance, as if reading his thoughts, said teasingly. His eyebrows wiggled and his smile could only be described as shit-eating, Keith wanted to kiss it off of him.

So he did. Turning his head to the side, he captured Lance in a kiss. Keith pushed his ass back to Lance, the grinding made Lance groan before he did shallow thrusts that drove Keith insane with want.

Opening his mouth wider, Keith licked Lance’s mouth before diving in and circling his tongue around his boyfriend. Too sloppy, too wet, too uncoordinated, yet too  _ good. _

When they broke the kiss, the grinding remained, Lance licked his lips and Keith was dazed at the plump and wetness of his lips. 

And then Lance spoke.

“You okay with me eating you out?” 

Keith almost swallowed his tongue at Lance’s blunt question. “What?” 

Lance found the way he answered funny, judging by how he chuckled. Leaning closer he whispered, eyes focused on Keith’s, “You know,” in every word, their lips were brushing, “eat you out. Grab your ass, spread your cheeks. You like it when I do that.” Lance stopped his grinding, only to drop one hand under Keith’s underwear to grab his ass and knead the flesh, emphasizing his point. Keith moaned. Fuck, shit. “Kiss your entrance before licking the rim.” Keith shivered when Lance pressed a finger between his cheeks, on his already clenching hole. “Then, I’ll put my tongue in. Rub it inside you, circle it, barely breaching in.” Lance prodded his entrance with his finger, pressing it harder on the hole, telling him what he would do later with his tongue. Keith gasped and threw his head back. “You like that?”

Fuck, as if it wasn’t obvious enough. “Just...do it.”

Lance’s chuckle was dark as he pulled back from Keith only to push him until he was draped on the counter, forearms bracing him, the mirror, just a few inches away from him. “Lance!”

“Shh, it’s the best position,” Lance said from behind before Keith saw him dropped to his knees.  _ Oh my fucking god. It’s really happening.  _ “I can’t see your face so will you do it for me, please?” Lance’s tone was sweet and affectionate, as if he wasn’t asking Keith to watch himself as he fuck him with his tongue. How was he even real? “Please? You need to see yourself. You’re really pretty and- “

“Yes, yes, yes! Jesus, fuck, I’ll do it! Just shut up, oh my god.” Keith refused to come just by being praised. No, no, no.

Lance’s answer was to laugh before he pulled his pants and underwear down to just below his knees, where his boots still allowed it.  _ Fucking boots. I shouldn’t have worn these. _

Keith focused his eyes on himself on the mirror. He could just not look at himself and Lance wouldn’t know, but… Okay, he kinda liked this. It wasn’t seeing himself that was hot, it was...seeing how Lance could make him make different expressions just by his mouth and hands was...that was hot, okay? He see his face everyday, and comparing how he usually looked, stoic and neutral, to  _ this,  _ flushed and wrecked and want written all over him, was doing something to him. Knowing that this was how Lance was affecting him. Lance was doing this to him. 

And Lance had seen him like this.  _ Seeing _ him like this.  _ Oh damn. _

Lance hadn’t even started yet. Keith took three deep breaths, slightly fogging the mirror. His last intake was sharp when he felt the sting on his ass. “Lance.”

Lance just fucking bit him. Keith remembered the first time he did that. It was just as hot as before.

Lance didn’t bother to answer him. Instead, he pulled his cheeks apart to expose his hole. The satisfied groan Lance made had Keith shifting his hips to give an easy access, and well, maybe for seduction, too. 

Keith held his breath as Lance’s face moved closer to him, his warm breath ghosting over him, making his hole quiver. And when Lance pressed a kiss to him, Keith almost closed his eyes if he didn’t remember Lance’s statement earlier. Almost painfully, he willed himself to watch his reflection.

Fuck.

What he was seeing in the mirror was both destroying and amplifying his dignity. Was this how he looked to Lance? 

Lance squeezed his ass before he licked his rim. Keith released a shaky breath at the soft and wet wiggle. His boyfriend’s groans behind him weren’t helping. Like he was really enjoying himself. And that was weird. He was eating ass. That should be disgusting. But goodness, sex was making things seem more appealing and sexy.

When Lance pulled back, Keith whined and pushed his hips back to Lance. And did Lance just giggle? “What are you laughing at?” Was that even his own voice?

“‘just like that you’re eager about this. Looks like anal is your thing.”

“What?” Why were they talking still? Lance should continue with his tongue and mouth down on Keith.

“I know I told you a lot that I want to fuck you but I won’t do that if anal isn’t your thing, you know? You like my tongue there, and my finger even though I haven’t really put it in there, but yeah, you got the idea. Not everyone likes anal and it’s okay if you don’t! I won’t force you, but I think you’re into- “

“Lance. You’re babbling.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“And you don’t have to worry. I’m...I’m into it.” Really, really into it. If Lance knew how often he fantasized about his dick in Keith’s ass, Lance wouldn’t even have to worry about this shit.

But still, something about it was sweet. Lance making sure that Keith was okay with this...maybe it was just normal but in Keith’s eyes, it was sweet and affectionate. 

“Now can you go back to what you were doing before I jack off here?” Keith continued.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry. Also...you don’t need to jack off, let me do it for you.” One hand left Keith’s ass and snaked around him to his... _ oh. _

He didn’t realize how hard he was until Lance touched him. 

Keith moaned and that was when Lance continued licking him open. Between the licking and pumping of his cock, Lance found coordination. That was a talent alright.

Keith’s hands were finding purchase, something to hold on to, until they settled on the edge of the counted. His back arched, a strangled moan left his mouth when Lance’s tongue breached in him, just slightly stretching the rim. The muscle wiggled inside and  _ fuck, shit, why was that so good? _

Lance’s hand was stroking faster faster faster and when he changed angle, an extremely pleasurable angle, Keith was done.

Lance’s name in his lips, Keith  _ came. _

His knees gave up and he almost fell when Lance pulled him and slumped him on his lap. He probably looked ridiculous right now, but he really couldn’t careless. Not when he was still panting and his eyes were unfocused - when did the light turn that bright?- and not when Lance’s hard as rock cock was rubbing his ass. He must had pulled his pants when he was licking Keith.

“Hey, love,” Lance started, breathless, “you know that I really appreciate cuddly and sleepy post sex you, but I don’t think I can carry your ass back in the castle without everyone knowing what we did and also,” he bucked his hips up, “I kinda need your help here.”

“I know, just,” Keith breathed out, “gimme a sec.” With shaky legs, he stood and reached for the toilet paper and wiped his now soft cock. He could feel Lance’s eyes, watching his bare backside. Keith shivered but heeded him no care as he pulled his pants and underwear. When he turned back to Lance, he had already stood. Good. Keith pulled him and pinned him on the wall before dropping on his knees and without anymore preamble, he took him in his mouth. Lance’s low groan was almost enough to make him hard again.

This was only the third time, but he was getting used to the weight of it over his tongue. The taste was still too strong but even then, Keith didn’t find it as unpleasant as before.

And Lance’s reactions were even more satisfying. A bob, and he was moaning Keith’s name. A lick, and he was panting. A suck, and he was tugging Keith’s hair, hips bucking up just the slightest.

It didn’t take long when Lance tugged his hair. This time, it was a warning. Heh. Lance should know by now that he wasn’t going to pull away.

And then Lance came. Hot and thick spurts of cum hitting the back of Keith’s throat and he quickly swallowed. 

“Shit, how are you already so good at that?” Lance said when Keith pulled away and stood, wiping his mouth. He slumped against the wall. He was a wild, panting, wrecked mess, Keith observed in delight.

“Instinct.”

Lance chuckled, but even that looked like it was difficult for him. Wow, he was sure feeding Keith’s ego. Goddamn.

It was a bit disgusting, given where their mouths were, but when Lance pulled him in a kiss, Keith didn’t hesitate to answer back. Kissing Lance was something he wouldn’t mind doing all day.

“We should clean up before anyone comes in,” Lance said when they pulled away, a smirk on his face.

And that was the time when someone knocked on the door, and a voice came from someone they didn’t know. “Are you two done?”

Shit.

****

“I don’t want a repeat of today’s...incident again. Are we clear?” Shiro asked sternly. Lance and Keith just nodded their heads. With one last painful sigh (Keith almost felt bad), he turned his back and left the lounge room, leaving Lance and Keith alone in an embarrassing and uncomfortable silence.

It was only uncomfortable for a second.

When they met each other’s eyes, they broke in laughing fits. Keith could still feel the heat on his cheeks from being caught, but with Lance, it seemed like he could find humor in everything.

“Jesus, that was embarrassing,” Lance said before he scooted closer to Keith on the couch, throwing his arm over his shoulder.

“So much. Shiro looked like he wanted to throw us out of the airlock.” Keith dropped his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“Perks of being a defender of the universe?”

“I don’t want to have this conversation with anyone again.”

“Honestly, same.”

“And we’re banned in that mall forever.”

“We’ll find other space malls.”

“Sure.”

Silence.

“Was it worth it, babe.”

“Very.”

Lance was about to sweep him in a kiss, when his eyes widened. “Shit! We have no costumes.”

And really? That was his concern?

Keith chuckled. He closed his eyes and relaxed in Lance’s arms. Fuck, his boyfriend was a dork.

Keith liked him that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!  
> Aaaaaahh! Sorry if this was so late! I have reasons!  
> 1\. I posted the [first one shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033302) on my [FWB series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/895389).  
> 2\. After that, I had no internet connection for a few weeks.  
> 3\. I wrote something, but I didn't like all of them lol. This was actually my fourth draft and still, I'm still not satisfied with it. Oh well. And by this time I'm already too frustrated to edit it so apologies if you encountered errors. I'll edit it sometime.  
> 4\. Also! Just wanna share this. Remember that Incubus AU I was talking about last chapter? It's happening! You can read it here -> [Chains And Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281156/chapters/30391308) (I seek for constant love and validation so feel free to leave me feedbacks lmao. I need them)
> 
> The last chapter will be posted soon! Thank you so much for the support! We reached 500 kudos! :D  
> [My tumblr](http://paladin-of-burritos.tumblr.com)


End file.
